


John's Morgan

by Medikitty



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: During Johns epilogue, Johns a sad gey cowboy, Light Angst, M/M, Sadies ahomie, Short Story, after Arthurs passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medikitty/pseuds/Medikitty
Summary: "You still brushin' that horse of yours, Marston? You're as bad as Ar- uh Hosea about pampering them damn creatures."John's eyes opened slowly, the locks in his face concealing the dazed expression he had. What was only months ago felt like ages.





	John's Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet giving a glimpse of how John is coping with the loss of Arthur. 
> 
> The name came from a mission in valentine where John uses the petname Sunshine to Arthur.

**"** Easy there, the worst here is over. I ain't lettin' no harm come to you. **"**

The buckskin morgan stallion nickered to the soothing coos of his owner. John couldn't help but smirk to the stallions response as if the creature comprehended every word he was saying. He took his time to groom all the dust off, dark eyes getting lost in the dusty brown and golden hues of the morgans coat.

A faint smile tugged onto his face, his forehead pressing against the horse's withers. He heaved a sigh as his eyes closed. A gentle murmur escaped him as his mind filled with the colors of sky blue. **"** You know I love you.. **."**

 **"** Marston you done yet?! This feller here ain't gonna be out for long. **"**

Sadie's voice could ring out for miles. She had her own steed mounted with their 'lawyer'. She never got into the details, apparently he was a giant fraud? All that mattered to her was the price on his head and whether John was ready to go. Looking over at John, she scoffed before sauntering over to his direction.

 **"** You still brushin' that horse of yours, Marston? You're as bad as Ar- uh Hosea about pampering them damn creatures. **"** John's eyes opened slowly, the locks in his face concealing the dazed expression he had. What was only months ago felt like ages. The stallion craned its neck, nibbling at the caked leather chaps— like he _knew_.

 **"** Treat em how you wish to be treated, just like any other feller. **"** John commented, raising his head to look at Sadie with a stoic expression. Sadie hummed, she could agree to that...just not to John's extent she mused. She had a feeling he caught her hiccup, making her heart sink a little for him. If anyone took his passing the hardest it was John. The outlaws name past his lips rarely anymore, but the constant haze in his eyes never escaped him. She knew when he wasn't speaking or acting, he was thinking about Arthur. He carried the gunslingers' journal like a bible, clung to the inside pocket close to his chest. He would be gone for days, sometimes weeks at a time revisiting folks Arthur wrote about, places he sketched. It was painful.

 **"** He's a fine horse I must say. Lettin' Ol' Rachel finally get a break? You give him a name proper? **"** Saidie asked, her tone more bubbly in hope's to lift her partners mood. John was transparent when it came to what he was feeling. The question seemed to bring life back into those dark clouded eyes. The cowboy looked at her for what seemed like the very first time.

 **"** Sunshine. **"**

 

 

 

 


End file.
